


Safest Place To Hide

by Mazzeroo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hiding Places, Jonerys, L plus Who Knows equals J, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazzeroo/pseuds/Mazzeroo
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen finds herself in the arms of Jon Snow - and unexpectedly ends up meeting his entire family.Jon Snow finds himself in the arms of Daenerys Targaryen - and unexpectedly ends up in her mother’s kitchen.Two strangers. A chance meeting. 72 hours. Let the 'fun' commence 🤩





	Safest Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Val !!!
> 
> What do you do when your usual beta (yes, that's what I'm gonna call you) is celebrating her birthday? You of course write her a completely un-beta'ed story :D 
> 
> This is a a birthday gift to my dear latino sis, Val. Lova ya, sis, to the moon and back!!! (is that too short? I'm not good with distance) I'm so lucky and blessed to have you in my life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**JON**

"Can I hide under your jacket?"

Jon's hand paused just as the edge of the glass broached his lips. Sighing, he reluctantly placed the glass back down on the bar counter. He was about to give the woman a piece of his mind when a look at her amethyst eyes told him that this was not a failed attempt to make a pass at him; the fear he saw there was all too real as was the worry coating her voice. Without further hesitation Jon unbuttoned the tux jacket and invited her in.

She rushed in and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Pressing her forehead against his chest she took a deep breath in what, to Jon, sounded and felt like a sigh of relief.

"I'm Daenerys," she whispered in a hurry.

Her hot shaky breathes seethed through the shirt leaving small burns on Jon’s skin.

Over the top of her head Jon noticed a tall man approach with a nonchalant smile plastered on his face. No doubt this man being the reason for the petite woman's nervousness. Jon could feel her shiver as she continued clinging to him.

Giving her a soft squeeze, Jon placed an index finger under her chin and gently lifted her face. Beautiful amethyst eyes brimming with unshed tears looked back at him. Jon answered with a reassuring smile and an unspoken promise. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead he said, "you're burning up, honey. We should get you home."

Startling Daenerys, the man behind her now cleared his throat.

Instantly Jon felt her tense up in his arms and her erratic, shallow breathing only confirmed his suspicions. The dark-haired man stared daggers at Jon but he paid him no mind; his focus was on the woman currently wrapped in his arms, and who was desperately clenching the back of his shirt in her tight little fists. Daenerys was now trembling. Knowing he had to get her away, Jon quickly removed his tux jacket and draped it around Daenerys' small shoulders.

Before Jon could move to guide her out of the ballroom, the man once again cleared his throat. His eyes small slivers of tightly controlled impatience and entitlement.

"Yes?"

"Daario Naharis," the dark-haired man smiled confidently and extended a hand towards Jon.

"Do we know each other?"

"We will; I have a propo—"

"—with all due respect, mr. Naharis, I was just about to take Dany here home." Jon wrapped a protective arm around Daenerys' shoulders. "She's not feeling well you see and we don't want other guests catching the bug. Enjoy your evening, sir."

With a curt nod in Daario's direction, Jon proceeded to escort Daenerys out of the ballroom.

**DANY**

Safely out of the ballroom Daenerys found herself being ushered down a noisy corridor and into an elevator. Then out again and down a quiet corridor. All the while, keeping her head down taking comfort in the bodily warmth of the man next to her.

Daenerys had her eyes closed, focusing on getting her breathing under control. Her mind racing. Everything had happened so quickly. She'd turned for help from the first person she saw, and now found herself being taken gods know where by a stranger. Her mom would have a fit if she knew.

Something by the way he held her told Daenerys that this man was sincerely concerned about her. The grip on her shoulder was tight enough to lead her around and keep her upright despite her shaky legs, yet loose enough for her to trust he'd let her go if she told him to.

"Alright, here we are," he said softly, leading her into the suite. "Why don't you have a seat on the sofa, Daenerys, while I get you some water, yeah?"

Daenerys nodded absentmindedly. His warm voice soothing, melting her fears away. Something familiar about it as well; she couldn't quite place it.

Instead of walking over to the minibar he crouched down in front of her, and to her dismay reached for a water bottle on the coffee table. Must have registered on her face because he chuckled while pouring water into a glass and provided her with an explanation.

"Right now your body is spending all its energy on recovering from the adrenalin rush it went through when it sensed danger; triggering your fight or flight instinct. Cold water would cause your body to divert resources to warm the incoming liquid up to body temperature. For the moment I think those resources are better spent elsewhere."

He carefully placed the glass in her small hands, warm hands engulfing her cold clammy ones.

"We need to get you warmed up."

He said it so quietly Daenerys thought he must've been speaking to himself. To her surprise, he continued by addressing someone else in the room.

"Olly, do you know where I can find some blankets in here?"

"Yes, of course; let me get them for you, sir."

Out of the corner of her eye a small figure rushed by in a blur. Daenerys recognised the blue colour of the uniform assuming it must be the bellboy still hanging around for some reason.

"Hey," the deep, velvety soft whisper was back in her ear. "Drink it, don't stare at it." A low chuckle and a gently nudge of a fingertip at the bottom of the glass stirred Daenerys into action.

Daenerys raised the glass to her lips and took a tepid sip. She hadn't realised how parched she was until the water hit her tongue and throat. Tipping the glass further she drank it all in a few gulps.

"More?"

She nodded eagerly.

While he poured more water for her, Daenerys snuck a look at the man currently taking care of her; well-trimmed soft-looking beard, and short, slightly curly raven black locks dangling down across his forehead hiding his eyes from her. It occurred to her that she didn't even know the man's name.

"Wha—," her voice sounded timid and hoarse. She took another couple of sips, cleared her throat and made another attempt. "What's your name?"

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners!" The man shook his head in disbelief. "I'm Jon."

A thick, soft blanket was draped over her back and shoulders, and before she could get a prober look at Jon, his face was once again hidden from her sight as Olly handed him a second blanket.

Jon wrapped the blanket around her bare legs when he paused staring at her feet.

"Where are your shoes?"

"What?" Leaning forward she looked down at her feet in confusion.

"Do you know what happened to your shoes?"

She looked up and around, blinking rapidly, trying to recall her actions since she'd arrived at the hotel.

"Uhh....I left them in the ballroom. With my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yes..." She nodded to herself. "—and my purse! I left my purse there as well. Oh my gods!" She hid her face in her palms as panic began to set in. Again. "—my phone, my cards, cash, my keys, my—"

"—ok alright. It's alright, Daenerys. Hey....shh...you'll be ok."

Daenerys felt him sink into the sofa next to her. Once again she was wrapped up in Jon's safe embrace. No longer able to hold back the tears, she felt them roll down her cheeks in warm, steady, frustrated streams.

Jon's soothing voice working it's magic on her nerves as he whispered words of comfort in her hair. Patiently running a light hand up and down her back in a calming motion.

When she opened her eyes again, still sniffling, a box of tissue had stealthily landed in Jon's lap directly within her line of sight. Daenerys reached for a couple of tissues, dapping her eyes and nose. Too embarrassed to face him she decided to tug her head back under Jon's chin.

"..so..your friend - did you arrive here tonight with him or her?"

Daenerys slowly shook her head. "No, she's here with her husband. I came here on my own."

"Oh. In that case I have a few follow-up questions. You alright with that?"

She simply nodded in agreement.

"First of all, is there anyone you'd like us to call - any family or friends you'd like to talk to?"

Daenerys mulled it over a bit. Missy and Grey wouldn't be back from their honeymoon until the weekend. She could call her mom, who'd then insist that she immediately flew back to Dragonstone. If she was being perfectly honest with herself a day or two of her mom's cooking, cuddles and kisses would be nice, but...weirdly she felt safe right where she was. Calling Rhae was out of the question. He'd fly to King's Landing in a heartbeat. She could hear him already '_no one messes with my Dany girl!'_ She loved her protective brother but sometimes it was a bit much. Besides, nothing actually happened - she'd just needed a break from that creep, Daario.

Lucky for her, Jon must've recognised her desperation when he intervened. No questions asked. He simply swept her away to safety, shielding her from curious eyes by putting himself between her and others they passed in the hallways from the ballroom and the suite. Sitting as she did - covered in Jon's tux jacket and a warm blanket, her cheek pressed against his chest - she wouldn't mind staying a little longer in this cocoon of comfort and just forget about the world.

Remembering Jon was still waiting for an answer, Daenerys moved her head from side to side.

She felt Jon suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry, Daenerys, I couldn't decipher it that was a yes or a no."

"No. It was a no," she snickered, "there's no family or friends I'd like you to call for me right now."

"Alright. Thank for the clarification." He cleared his throat. "I need you to sit up and look at me for a sec. You alright with that?"

Daenerys answered by reluctantly removing herself from the warmth of his embrace.

She was not prepared for the beautiful steel grey eyes that looked back at her. As with his voice there was a strange sense of familiarity about his eyes, but Daenerys didn't quite understand why. Jon's expressive eyes held so much kindness within them that Daenerys felt as if it was spilling over and covering her the same way the blanket on her shoulders did.

"Do you want to call the police?"

"What? No!" She was stunned by the suggestion. "You've been nothing but kind to me; both of you," she added nodding towards the bellboy.

Jon shared a smile with Olly. "Glad to hear you feel that way, but I meant regarding the man downstairs. Daario."

"Oh. Right. Of course," she replied with a small embarrassed laugh. Fidgeting nervously with her hands she cast a glance up at the bellboy who sent her an innocent smile. Daenerys took a deep breathe then said, "no. Don't call the police."

"Are you sure? Take your time."

"I don't need time," she stated firmly. "I don't want to waste anymore time or energy on him."

Jon watched her carefully clearly looking for something.

"Did you or do you now fear for your safety with regards to Daario Naharis?"

"Doesn't every woman fear for her safety on some level when she realises her words of dismissal aren't being acknowledge and respected?"

Jon's eyes turned as dark as a thunder cloud and white knuckles spoke volumes of how tightly he clenched his fists. This was the first sign of any kind of aggression Daenerys had witnessed from him.

"Yes," he growled through clenched teeth. "I unfortunately believe that you do." He paused briefly before quietly adding, "every single one of you."

She had meant it as a rhetorical question, but the heartbreak in Jon's eyes and voice was clear to Daenerys. She wondered if this was perhaps not the first time he was sitting in a situation similar to this.

Despite the cloud still hanging over her head Jon somehow managed to make her feel lighter. The sense of calm and security that radiated from him was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

"—but tonight, now, with specific regards to Daario Naharis? No, I do not fear for my safety. He's a creep, yes, who's been making excuses to get near me since I arrived, but..," she sighed and lifted her hands in frustration.

"—he hasn't actually done anything illegal, is what you're trying to tell me?"

"Exactly."

Jon snorted. "Bastard."

They both looked up at the bellboy who burst out laughing.

"Well, isn't he, Olly?" Jon chuckled.

"Absolutely, mr. Snow."

"Snow? As in Jon Snow?" Daenerys jumped up and stared at the man sitting on the sofa. "You're Jon Snow?"

"Yes."

"Jon. Snow. That's you."

"Yes," he replied clearly unable to hide his amusement.

"You're Jon fucking Snow?!?"

"The one and only," he grinned.

Daenerys grabbed the blanket on her shoulders and pulled it up to cover the lower half of her face as she started pacing the carpet by the sofa. She glanced over to see two sets of eyes watching her with a mix of interest and amusement.

Jon Snow! No wonder she thought there was something familiar about him. He was the star of her childhood dreams and teenage girl fantasies. Jon had been the most sought after child and teenage actor, and was revered as one of the most talented of his generation. That was until he left everything behind and joined the military. Almost a decade later here he was before her very eyes.

She couldn't believe it. Then she remembered how she'd been clinging to him and-

"Oh my gods! I wiped my make-up and _my snot_ on your shirt!"

Jon bent over with laughter.

Turning to Olly - failing miserably at keeping his neutral, professional mask intact - he said, "she seems to be taking it quite well."

Daenerys wasn't sure what to do with herself, so she pulled the blanket up further and hid her entire face in embarrassment.

"Hey..no need for that."

Jon's warm, soothing voice was right on the other side of the blanket. She didn't dare to look.

He continued, "I thought we were getting along well. Don't you agree?"

She nodded.

Daenerys could feel him waiting. Patiently. When she didn't make a move he made another attempt at calming her down.

"You can stay under that blanket as long as you need, Daenerys. No pressure. Your comfort and safety is top priority to me."

"Thank you." Her voice muffled by the blanket.

"You're very welcome. Anytime."

It was getting a bit hot and humid under the blanket making it difficult to breathe, so Daenerys peaked over the edge. First thing she saw was Jon's kind eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." He returned her shy greeting with a smile. "Good to see you again."

Instantly her cheeks started burning.

"Is there anywhere we can take you; home maybe?"

Daenerys shook her heard vehemently. "No no, I don't want to go home."

"You fear it'll be unsafe?"

"No."

"You fear for your safety?"

"No."

"But you don't want to go home?"

"..no."

Before she could try to clarify Jon held up a hand.

"No need to explain. I understand." That damn sweet smile was back on his hansom face. "Olly, could you fetch a gift-bag for Daenerys?"

"Right away, sir." The boy turned around at the door, "with a complementary beverage, sir?"

Jon looked at her, "any allergies or special diets?"

"uhh..no, not that I know of," she replied confused.

"Get her the usual package, Olly."

The boy nodded, hurried out the door and left her alone with Jon. Alone in a hotel suite with Jon Snow. Jon fucking Snow. Her brain was still trying to comprehend how she'd ended up in this alternative universe.

"You never did tell me the name of this purse guarding friend of yours." He stepped aside and held an arm out towards the sofa. "Want to sit back down?"

Folding her legs up under her as she sat down on the sofa, she wrapped the blanket around her lower half.

Daenerys motioned towards her shoulders, "I'm still wearing your jacket."

"You need it more than I do at the moment."

"Hmm..true." She fidgeted nervously with the jacket sleeves.

"You don't want to go home, and I don't feel comfortably leaving you alone, so I have an unconventional suggestion."

"Which is?"

Jon scratched the back of his neck. "You could come with me to my apartment, if," he held up his hands, "IF you don't mind the company of myself, my teenage brother and two huskies."

Daenerys stared at him. There were too many thoughts and emotions racing through her that her poor face couldn't keep up with giving a proper response to what she'd just been offered. Watching the apprehension on Jon's face turning to embarrassment to regret she knew she had only conveyed stunned silence.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. I'm very sorry, Daenerys. I shouldn't have thrown this on you in this way. I—"

"I like dogs," she interrupted his rambling with a smile, "and hopefully they'll like me too."

"Don't think they've met a human they didn't like," he chuckled relieved.

"Margaery."

"Sorry?"

"My purse guarding friend is Margaery."

"Oh," Jon laughed. "Tyrell?"

"Well..I mean, we're not exactly 'friend' friends; she's my editor but she's basically the only one I knew here, so.."

"Daenerys, you're under no obligation to explain anything to me."

She dipped her head, feeling her cheeks burn again.

"So Margaery?"

"Yup."

"Perfect, I have her on speed dial. We'll just give her a call and if we're lucky she can catch Olly so he can bring everything in one go."

Daenerys couldn't believe what was happening. Her editor was married to Jon Snow's cousin. Sure, she knew that already. However, she hadn't actually met Robb Stark, head of publicity at Stark Publishing, so it wasn't something she occupied her mind with. After all it didn't have any affect on her everyday life. But _this_, this definitely had the potential to affect her life!

The sound from Jon's mobile as he was waiting for Margaery to pick up brought Daenerys back to reality.

_"Jon, sweetie! Where are you? Are you ok? Dinner's about to start."_

"Hi Marg. Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

_"You sure?"_

"I promise. You're on speaker by the way."

_"Oh? What's up?"_

"I'm sitting here with Daenerys and she tells me she left her purse and shoes with you."

Daenerys could hear Margaery's infectious laughter at the other end.

_"That's correct. Both are right here with me, right where she left them."_

"Great. Listen, I've sent Olly to pick up a gift-bag for her, and I was wondering if you could bring her things to him and have him bring it up?"

_"I see."_ The usual playfulness had disappeared from Margaery's voice the second Jon had mentioned the gift-bag. _"She's on speaker?"_

"Yes, I'm right here Margaery."

_"Hey, sweetie. How's my favourite Mother of Dragons doing?"_

Daenerys cast an embarrassed glance at Jon, who looked slightly puzzled. "I'm ok."

_"Mmm."_ She knew that tone - it was Margaery's 'if you say so'-tone. Meaning she didn't buy what Daenerys had just tried selling her. _"Where are you staying for the night? And don't tell me you're going home to you dark, empty apartment, dear."_

"Jon has offered to let me meet the huskies."

_"Good, and did you accept the offer?"_

"Of course. Huskies!"

_"Very good. With Jon you're in safe and capable hands, Daenerys. You have my word."_

"Thanks Margaery, that means a lot." Maybe Margaery was a closer friend than she had initially thought.

_"And Jon?"_

"Mmh?"

_"Take care of yourself, yeah?"_

Daenerys thought it was a shame Margaery couldn’t see the beautiful shy smile on Jon's face.

"I will, Marg. Promise."

_"Good, and Olly is bringing everything up as we speak."_

"Thanks again, Marg. Give Robb a hug from me."

_"Will do. Love you. You too Daenerys."_

Before she could respond Margaery had ended the call, and a knock at the door signalled Olly's arrival.

** JON **

The car ride had been mostly quiet. Podrick silent up in the driver's seat. Only sounds heard were Daenerys enjoying the sandwich and occasionally offering the guys some fries.

Jon had to admit he was relieved when Daenerys finally named her friend. There was no need to make up an excuse in that case. Jon could give the code and Margaery would immediately understand.

Watching Daenerys' face when the realisation about the gift-bag hit her - surprise, confusion, sadness then tearful gratitude - was, despite the circumstances, a bright part of the evening for Jon.

'Gift-bag' was code for a Go Bag specifically made for individuals in danger - victims of domestic violence, stalkers, abductions etc; mostly women but men too and the most heartbreaking for Jon, were the children and teenagers. The gift-bag was an inconspicuous backpack with basic sets of clothing and toiletries, a first-aid kit, and notebook and pen. The children would have a toy and teddy bear as well. On top of that the 'complementary beverage' meant a packed meal, freshly made from the hotel kitchen.

"You sure you don't want any?" Daenerys dangled two fries in front of his face.

"I'll cook something when we get home." He looked out of the window. "In about 5 mins."

"You can cook?" She teased while chewing the last of her sandwich.

"Gourmet level? Absolutely not. Some basic rice, pasta or eggs? Sure."

Daenerys snorted and gave him an thumbs-up.

Up in front, Podrick chuckled as he parked the vehicle in the underground garage.

On the way up in the elevator, Jon turned to Daenerys with a crooked smile, "you're ready?"

"For?"

"The furry, four-legged boys. They can be a bit..uh..let's say _enthusiastic_."

She looked at him with a mix of suspicion and apprehension.

He held up his hands and said, "I promise you, Daenerys, they won't harm you; but they're not small dogs and they're teenagers so not entirely aware of their own size yet."

To his relief she smiled and followed him out of the lift. "Got it."

"You want this as a shield or want it to stay where it is?" Jon asked pointing at the backpack hanging over his shoulder.

Laughing lightly she said, "I think it might be best if I have both hands available."

"Smart strategy."

Just inside they stopped to remove their shoes - Daenerys easily stepped out of the slightly too big, sneakers Olly had brought her. Next they arrived in the kitchen area where Rickon was sitting at the breakfast bar doing homework. Behind the counter Davos looked up surprised and immediately walked over to greet the pair.

"Jon! You're back early. Everything alright?"

"Yes and no," he stated tapping a finger on the shoulder strap.

Davos' gave a quick nod and immediately shot a glance at the woman by Jon's side.

With a light hand on Daenerys' back Jon leaned in and whispered, "brace for impact."

"Wha—" was all she managed to say before they were greeted by two pushy, whimpering, tongue-flopping, tail-wagging fur-balls.

"Oh! Hey, hi there. Whoa! Alright, easy there. Let me just..hey! No need for that, buddy. I'm trying to say hello to both of you. Whoa!"

Daenerys was on the floor covered in black and white fluff. Laughter bubbling from her louder and freer than Jon had had the pleasure of hearing so far. He felt his heart swell at the sight.

His brother came over to join the ruckus, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the giggling woman.

"Oh my gods! Is that—"

Jon cut his brother off with a warning look and handed him the black backpack, "Rickon, take this to the sitting area, please."

He didn't miss the flash of anger in his younger brother's eyes upon recognising the logo on the bag.

"C'mon Shaggy, let's give her some time to breathe." Rickon walked ahead with the backpack in hand.

The black dog whined and huffed in disappointment before reluctantly deciding to get up from the floor to follow Rickon further into the apartment - while looking back longingly at Daenerys.

"Let's get you back on your feet," Davos extended a hand to Daenerys, helping her up from the floor. "I'm Davos by the way."

"Daenerys. Nice to meet you." Looking at Jon, she added with a grin, "you're right - they're very enthusiastic."

"Ha! There's an understatement if I ever heard one," Davos laughed.

Jon chuckled along while pointing an index finger in Rickon's direction and raising his eye brows.

Davos nodded, "yes, everything's done for tomorrow. Still have some work left on his math assignment for Friday though."

"Ok, thank you for doing this, Davos." Out of the blue Jon leaned his head back and sighed in frustration. "I have a breakfast meeting with my uncle tomorrow, is there any chance you could—"

Davos laid a fatherly hand on his shoulder, "I'll check in on him tomorrow morning, don't you worry, my boy."

"Thank you, Davos. I don't know what I would've done without you." His voice was thick with emotion and it was with some difficulty he managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Anytime, Jon. Anytime." Davos cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be off now. You two have a good night." He turned and raised his voice slightly," Goodnight Rickon! See you tomorrow morning - bright and early!"

Much to the amusement of the three adults, the only response was a long groan.

Davos dipped his head and walked out the door.

Jon looked down where Ghost was sitting with a smug look on his furry face clearly enjoying being nuzzled and scratched by Daenerys.

"Aww, did you finally find someone who bothered showing you some love?" Jon asked sarcastically.

Ghost leaned further into Daenerys' hand.

"Oh please!" Jon scoffed, "because you're so neglected, huh? You may be silent but you're a drama queen, you know that?"

The husky snorted and moved to sit on the other side of Daenerys - opposite Jon.

"Un. Be. Lievable!" Jon said in mocked offence holding a palm to his chest. Motioning with his other hand from one to the other he formally introduced the two to each other, "Daenerys meet Ghost, the drama queen. Ghost meet Daenerys, the nice lady." He leaned down a bit towards the dog as he emphasised the last two words.

He walked over to the kitchen corner knowing that Ghost would bring Daenerys along. As expected the dogs had loved her, and he was pleased to see Ghost attach himself to her so quickly.

"Want a tour of the humble abode or can I tempt with a hot beverage - coffee, tea, cocoa perhaps?"

"Hot cocoa, hot cocoa! I vote for hot cocoa!" Behind Daenerys, Rickon came sliding in his socks, full speed on the wooden floor before colliding with the wall by the front door. "Oops," he exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

Jon watched his younger brother with disinterest. "Kids," he joked at Daenerys and rolled his eyes.

"I take offence with that statement," Rickon retorted chuckling. He 'skated' over to the breakfast bar taking a seat next to Daenerys.

Jon snorted. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Remind me again - how old are you?"

Flashing a smile he said, "I'm 16, sir."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Daenerys was silently shaking with laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm used it," Rickon smiled. "By the way, I love you too, Jon."

"Yeah, I know."

"See!" The teenager lifted his arms over his head in pretend outrage.

"Dude, scale it down a notch, you're making our guest here think you were raised by wolves."

"I'm a stark - how could I not be?" His little brother was utterly confused.

Daenerys was now bent over the counter top, no longer able to suppress her laughter.

Jon admitted defeat, shaking his brother's hand, "well played, little brother. Touché."

While Daenerys was recovering from the onslaught of laughter, Rickon and he shared a secret smile. They had a common mission - make her feel welcome, relaxed and lighten her mood. So far they were on track.

There was something oddly homely about the picture; Rickon in his pyjama bottoms and a washed-out t-shirt, and Daenerys in sweats and slightly ruffled hair thanks to the dogs. He was unfortunately still in his tux. If he'd a choice he would've picked worn out jeans and bare feet.

Once Daenerys had caught her breath again, Jon took the opportunity to formally introduce her to his brother. As with Ghost, Jon motioned with his hand between the two.

"Daenerys meet Rickon, a kid," she chuckled while the teenager rolled his eyes dramatically, "Rickon meet Daenerys, a grown-ass woman."

"Language!" His brother pointed an accusing finger at him. "Oh, I can't wait to tell mom."

"—and what might I tell her in return?"

Rickon's triumphant smile was instantly wiped off his face.

"So, hot cocoa for the young sir, and for the lady?" Jon turned his attention to Daenerys.

"Hmm...what's good in this joint?"

Next to her Rickon started fake coughing, "hot cocoa, hot cocoa."

"Heard good things about the cocoa, would you agree, young man?"

"It's alright," he shrugged before mouthing 'young man' to Jon.

Pretending his brother didn't exist Jon kept his eyes on Daenerys. Her stunning amethyst eyes were gradually beginning to shine, losing the shadow of distress from earlier. Her body language too told him she was relaxed and at ease. He didn't know exactly what had happened between Daenerys and Daario or what their possible history was, all Jon knew was he wanted Daenerys to know she was safe - here, with him, with his family.

"Alright?? Oh my, not exactly the most promising of reviews now is it?" She gave Jon a judgemental look.

He just replied with a blank expression.

"—and that's on the best of days," his smart-ass little brother continued. "Always beats the coffee though."

"—and the tea?"

The teenager gave Daenerys a blank stare.

She smirked, "alright, hot cocoa for the lady as well."

"Coming right up!" Jon pulled a pot out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove.

"Wait. What are you doing? What's he doing?" Daenerys looked confused from Jon to Rickon and back again.

"Making hot cocoa for us. Why? What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

Rickon joined in with the clarification, any hint of joking gone from his voice. "He's going to make hot cocoa - using milk, cocoa powder and a bit of sugar. A proper homemade mug of hot cocoa."

"Oh."

"You've never had that before?"

Daenerys shook her head.

"You're in for a treat." Rickon's eyes sparkled.

"Hey junior, why don't you and the boys give our guest the grand tour of the castle while I get some goodies cooking? You alright with that, Daenerys?"

"Mmhmm," nodding eagerly she jumped off the barstool.

"C'mon, we'll start upstairs and work our way down."

Jon watched them walk away - Rickon in front and Daenerys flanked by a husky on either side.

She turned around briefly and gave him a cute little wave, "see you soon."

"Counting on it."

With that he got to work in the kitchen. He didn't consider himself a very good host; he never really knew what to do or say or, in this case, serve. Jon figured while he was at it he might as well pop some corn in another pot. Meanwhile he made himself a PB&J to snack on - tonight's dinner.

Since the kitchen and living room was one big open-spaced area, Jon hadn't missed them coming back downstairs taking a seat in the sofa.

"Perfect timing, you two." On the coffee-table he placed a tray with a big bowl of popcorn, a smaller bowl with whipped cream, and three mugs of steaming hot cocoa.

"That looks lovely, thank you Jon."

"Why don't the two of you dig in and maybe find a movie or something? I'll make a quick run upstairs and change out of my valet uniform."

Rickon snorted, "valet? You wish."

Jon, already halfway up the stairs, ignored his brother's comment.

In the bedroom he grabbed a pair of his Night's Watch sweatpants and a t-shirt that looked - and smelled - clean. A series of laughs, little squeals and muffled voices where coming from downstairs. Jon skipped the mirror check - it was about making Daenerys feel safe, not about him so he'd behave like she was a family member or close friend.

Coming out of his room the downstairs sitting area was in his direct line of sight - and what a sight it was: The coffee-table had been moved off to the side and in it's place stood Daenerys and Rickon playing a dancing game on the game console.

Jon took a seat at the top of the stairs quietly watching them. He was proud of his younger brother tonight, his kind heart shining through. Rickon's laid-back nature clearly had a positive effect on Daenerys. When Shaggydog decided to join the games though, Jon knew he had to intervene before something got smashed.

With his best impression of a game show host voice, he walked down the stairs, "alright folk, that's sadly the end of tonight's show. See you again next week for another round of world class entertainment."

"—but we were just about to get to the best ones."

"Tough luck, buddy. You got school tomorrow, so you'll have to finish this another time." Rickon groaned. "Go brush your teeth and head to bed."

He received the customary challenging stare before his little brother begrudgingly dragged himself upstairs.

"Goodnight Daenerys, hope to see you again soon. C'mon Shaggy."

"Night night, Rickon. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Daenerys padded the seat next to her on the sofa. He got the hint and sat down.

"He's such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, he's a good kid." Jon stared into the empty fireplace across from him. "They've done well with him - and with Arya."

"—and you?"

"Me?"

Daenerys raised her eye brows and tipped her head slightly to the side.

"Hmm...what's there to say," he asked rhetorically, "I'm a showbiz brat, Daenerys."

She studied at him intently. Jon resisted the urge to squirm - Daenerys had after all let him see her at her most vulnerable, so he'd let her see him as well. Gods knew he was tired of hiding.

"No, you're not," she said softly. "You're many things Jon Snow, but a brat isn't one of them."

Jon shook his head dismissively.

A small, warm hand landed on his lower arm. "Now you listen to me, Jon Snow."

He dipped his head and Daenerys continued, "we all have our baggage that we carry with us everywhere. I remember the reports about the other guys in your so-called 'crew'. Especially Theon, and despite being the youngest you appeared to be the one always saving his ass - not the other way around."

Jon opened his mouth to speak but a soft finger on his lips stopped him.

"No need to explain," she looked at him with the loveliest little smile on her lips. "All I'm trying to tell you is this: you were a good boy then and you're a good man now. Don't ever believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

Jon nodded pensively. "Thank you." Then he quickly cleared his throat and got up from the sofa. "So..uhm..I was thinking you'd sleep upstairs."

She raised a brow, "—and where would you be, mr. Snow?"

"Here."

"Here?" She pointed at the sofa.

"Well yeah, I mean..I don't really sleep much these days, so I thou—"

"Why don't you sleep?" Daenerys cut him off. All hints of teasing erased from her voice.

Jon didn't know what to do with himself; wasn't sure how to put it into words. Pacing the length of the sofa, he turned around flinging his arms up in frustration, "—because the nights are the worst."

"I see."

Daenerys got up, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead agains his chest. When she let go, she looked up and stroked his bearded cheeks. A thumb tenderly catching a lonesome tear he hadn't even realised was there.

"At least for tonight you're not alone," her voice silky soft voice making Jon's heart melt. "Wait here."

Daenerys was on her way up the staircase before he had time to respond. Moments later she returned - dragging his sheets and blankets behind her, pillows under the arm - looking like a child on its way to watch Sunday morning cartoons. Jon thought it was one of the most adorable images he'd ever seen.

In a jiffy she had the sofa covered with sheets and pillows. Climbing under the blanket she looked up at Jon expectantly, "you joining?"

"You're serious?"

"Jon Snow, are you about to tell me you've never had body-to-body contact with a female before?"

"No no, it isn't that," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Alright, just a sec." He took a couple of steps to reach the switch on the wall, and with one click he turned off all the lights. "For the record, I'm happy to see your mood has improved significantly over the past few hours."

"All thanks to you and your brother. Now, come on over, lay down, close your eyes, and rest your head."

Jon steeled himself with a long, slow breath. Then he carefully laid down next to Daenerys on the sofa.

"Come here," with a gentle push in the dark she let him know where she wanted him. "Here. Rest your head here." She'd carefully guided his head on to her lithe shoulder and embraced his head with her arm, running tender fingers through his hair.

He felt her other hand searching for something. Carefully she took his hand and guided his lower arm to rest across her abdomen. Her small fingers softly caressing him, running up and down his arm in a calming motion.

Jon reluctantly admitted to himself that this was the most understood he'd felt in a very long time; that too in the arms of a woman he barely knew.

"Now just close your eyes and rest your head," she whispered. "If you sleep that's fine and if you don't sleep that's fine too."

"Appreciate the effort, Daenerys," he mumbled, "but I believe I was the one who was supposed to make you feel safe, not the other way around."

"You have Jon. Now let me return the favour."

He simply nodded his weary head.

"—and call me Dany," she whispered into the dark.

Jon hummed in response as he drifted off to sleep.

**DANY**

When she woke up Jon had already left, but she'd enjoyed a lovely breakfast accompanied by Rickon and Davos. Afterwards she'd treated herself to a delicious bubble bath in Jon's bathtub.

Now, sitting on Jon's bed braiding her hair, Daenerys stared at her phone in disbelief. She kept playing the clip over and over. Even with the sound muted the images spoke loud and clear. She'd been checking the news when this 'Breaking News' thingy popped up, and a video clip of Jon Snow had filled her screen:

Walking out of Stark Publishing's multi-storied headquarter in King's Landing's downtown business district, Jon made his way through a horde of reporters shoving their mics and cameras in his face. What troubled Daenerys was the broken and defeated look in his eyes and the fact that he was clearly crying - the puffy, red-shot eyes were signs that he'd been crying for a while. He was muttering something as well, but Daenerys couldn't decipher if he was talking to himself or answering queries.

She jumped when the front door was slammed shut downstairs. Both dogs were on their feet immediately. They shared a quick look before moving into formation: Ghost blocked the doorway to the bedroom as Shaggydog went to guard the top of the stairs.

The eerie silence that followed the door-slam made Daenerys' skin crawl. No voices, no sound of movement, nothing. Just...complete silence. She tip-toed out next to Shaggy to have a look at the lower floor of the apartment. No sight of anyone. Carefully she walked down step by step, looking down and around. Shaggydog walked in front of her, Ghost between her and the handrail.

Finally down, she heard muffled sniffles from the kitchen area. Shaggy reached around the bend of the breakfast bar first. His beautiful black face quickly reemerged accompanied by a series of whines and whimpers. Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat. She hurried over to find Jon sitting on the floor, curled up like a little child. Sobbing helplessly.

The image made her blood boil. She was surprised by the surge of protectiveness she felt for the man she'd known for all of 16 hours or so, but he'd shown her nothing but kindness and compassion when he could've chosen to not care or take advantage of the situation himself. All he needed right now was a friend, she could do that for him.

"Jon?"

He froze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," she said softly.

"It's alright," he sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes with the jacket sleeves. "I forgot you'd be here."

He looked up with sorrowful grey eyes and an embarrassed half-smile. It broke her heart. The glow and spark Daenerys had so quickly become accustomed to seeing in Jon's expressive eyes were gone without a trace. Whoever was responsible she wanted them to pay for their crimes.

She poured him a glass of water. "You need to re-hydrate."

He accepted the glass without a word.

She sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "What happened, Jon?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered dismissively.

"Ok. I hear you."

Figuring he'd speak when ready, Daenerys let him finish the rest of the water in silence.

"We should go somewhere," he mused.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Out. Anywhere. Doesn't matter, I just want to get away from here."

"Car, plane, train, boat, air balloon? What's our chosen mode of transportation?"

A ghost of a smile graced Jon's face. "Car - we'll bring the boys. They'll enjoy some fresh air and exercise."

"Let's get packing then." She was up and halfway to the staircase before it occurred to her, "I don't really have anything to pack."

"I promise you won't need much anyway."

While she quickly stuffed her things into her newly acquired backpack, Jon calmly followed her into the bedroom, slid the door open to his closet, grabbed an already packed bag, slid the door back in place and walked back down. Daenerys looked to Ghost for an answer, but the dog just blinked at her, turned around and followed Jon down the stairs. She threw in the last things from the bathroom, swung the backpack over her shoulder and hurried to catch up with the boys.

Jon, Ghost and Shaggy were waiting for by her the door.

"What was that about?" She asked incredulous as she stepped into the, also newly acquired, sneakers.

"I always have a bag ready," he admitted with a shy smile.

She looked him up and down a couple of times. "Alright, but a head's up would be nice next time."

"Next time, huh?"

"Yes, next time," she teased back.

Before leaving, Daenerys left a short note for Rickon telling him not to worry.

With bags and dogs in the car, Jon opened the door to the backseat for her. "Thought you'd might want to hide here."

"Why?"

"Because on the other side of that," he warned pointing at the garage door, "is a host of paps ready to catch a snap of _anything_ remotely connected to me."

"I don't care if they see me." Where the confidence came from, Daenerys wasn't sure, but she felt it in her bones and it felt right.

Jon studied her for a bit. "Well, alright then." Shrugging he closed the door and instead opened for her to get in the passenger seat.

As he was about to turn the key, he gave her a warning look. "Buckle up. I won't be doing this the nice way."

Danerys knew what he meant. She wasn't excited about the prospect but she couldn't find it in her to blame him either.

The garage door opened and instantly flashes started going off outside. She made eye contact with him giving him a curt nod. Jon accelerated and the vehicle passed the photographers at an alarming speed.

Weaving through the traffic Jon gradually slowed down as the distance to the city steadily got longer and longer.

"Where did you learn to drive like that by the way?"

He cast a glance in her direction. "The army."

"Ah yes, the world famous Night's Watch race driving squadron."

Jon gripped the steering wheel harder from laughter, "'a squadron' is a unit of aircrafts."

"Ok, so if you drive fast enough you'd technically be flying at a _really _low altitude, right?" she joked.

Her heart swelled with pride and joy hearing Jon laugh out loud at her silly joke. He was already visibly much more at ease compared to when they'd left his apartment.

"By the way," he shot her another quick glance, "is that my shirt from last night?"

Daenerys felt her cheeks burn hot, and her eyes open wide in horror. She sank down lower in the seat, only adding to Jon's growing amusement.

"Oh, there's no hiding this time, darling!" He quipped.

"Yes," she admitted with a heavy breathe, "it's your shirt from yesterday's celebration."

Jon snickered. "So let me get this straight - first you hide under my jacket, then under my blanket and now in my shirt?"

She smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Should I be concerned about where the next hiding place might be," he asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact you should. I've seen the size of your shoes I could live in one those things."

That earned her another laugh from Jon.

"As long as you bring your own furniture I'd be happy to rent out a pair of boots to you."

"Deal."

They pulled up to a small cabin deep in the Kingswood. Daenerys didn't bother to check but she was sure there'd be no signal on her phone. Far from civilisation - and Jon had an almost serene look on his face. Ghost and Shaggy ran circles around the car, playfully shoving and snapping at each other.

"Leave them be - they'll come find us when they're hungry," Jon chuckled. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Daenerys was surprised to find the cabin clean and well-kept. Closing the door she noticed the same symbol carved into the wood as the logo on her backpack.

"Letting you know up front that for sleeping arrangement, you have same choice as yesterday."

Biting her lower lip, Daenerys nodded pensively. She hadn't expected to be reminded of her own audacity this soon. Finding her nerve she decided to make a bold statement, "I'm not leaving you alone, Jon. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Jon grinned back at her. "Alright, well can't blame a guy for trying."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I got one of those as well," and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Though she rolled her eyes at him Daenerys couldn't help the giggle escaping her throat.

They somehow settled into a routine and come nightfall Daenerys felt she'd spent a lifetime in the cabin - and she wasn't ready for it to end.

They'd had a short hike in the woods behind the cabin, for dinner she'd collected mushrooms while he'd caught a couple of fish; they'd thumb-wrestled and jumped around in the colourful autumn leaves. Jon had pretended to not laugh at her when she attempted to help him chop wood; when Ghost and Shaggydog had toppled an unsuspecting Jon and proceeded to loudly express their disappointment that he'd spoiled their chasing game, Daenerys had collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

Having enjoyed a tasty dinner, they were now seated in the old sofa, holding a mug of tea each, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"You can ask, you know."

"Sorry?" Daenerys wasn't sure what he'd referred to. He still stared into the fire.

"The question you've been working up the courage to ask me for hours."

"There's a bit more than one question," she mumbled.

"Alright." Pulling a leg up in the sofa Jon turned to face her. "Ask me anything."

Daenerys side-eyed him suspiciously.

"Just remember one thing, well two actually - don't expect me to answer every question, and I always start with the truth."

Now it was her time to turn and face him, pulling both legs up under herself.

"That's fair - and thank you."

Jon looked at her with little smile. She couldn't tell if he was serious but she guessed there was only way to know.

"Why here?"

"Because this place is special to me."

"How many women have you brought up here?"

"Besides my mom?"

Daenerys nodded.

"You."

She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Is there any alcohol in this joint?"

"Nope."

Her groaning prompted an annoying snicker from Jon.

"Careful mr. Snow, you don't know what I'll ask."

"You don't know what I'll answer," he challenged.

No, she didn't and given his answer about the cabin, Daenerys had to admit she was getting slightly nervous about what might be disclosed tonight.

Daenerys cleared her throat. "The logo on the backpack you gave me is similar to a carving on the inside of the cabin door." She paused.

"Go on."

"You said you always have a bag ready, now I understand," she quickly added, "that could be from the Night's Watch, but..." Daenerys hesitated but Jon nodded encouragingly. "What's the connection between your bag, my bag and the carving over there?"

Jon sat quietly with a proud smile on his gorgeous face. "You're very observant, Daenerys. Short or long answer?"

"The one you're comfortable providing."

He smiled softly.

"It was a cold night, no clouds as far as the eyes could see. Stars shining brightly. I was in the backseat of a car I didn't know. My mom had wrapped me in my favourite sweater, favourite blanket with my favourite teddy bear. She'd given me a new hat - it still had that new clothes smell - and tugged it down over my ears, almost down my eyes." He gave a little chuckle.

"On top of everything she'd laid a big, heavy duvet to help keep me warm. I drifted in and out of sleep, but every time I opened my eyes my mom was right there on the front seat, reaching a hand back to rock me the best she could, all the while telling me everything would be fine. She drove us up here in the cover of night, in a stranger's car." Jon shook his head in disbelief.

"This is where her and I stayed for months, under cover and under protection, until the man who abused us was finally brought to trial and sentenced. My memory of that night is my earliest, vivid memory. The one thing that overshadows everything else in that particular memory is the sense of love and safety. Despite everything that was happening, my mom made sure I was safe - and that is what the laughing tree on the door and on your backpack symbolises: protection of the most vulnerable."

Daenerys had tears in her eyes by the time Jon finished his story. She'd suspected a similar connection but gods knew she wished it wasn't true.

"..that's why Rickon never asked me why I was in your apartment; the backpack alone told him everything he needed to know."

Jon nodded silently.

"—but what about the hotel? Did they just happen to have a few available that night?"

"My mom started the foundation almost twenty years ago, and—"

"Twenty?! Then how come I've never heard of it?"

"—they don't do any publicity - don't want any of the perpetrators to recognise or look for the logo. Only way to keep the victims safe is to ensure the ones hurting them doesn't know what, where or who to look for."

"Never thought of that," she mumbled embarrassed

Jon laid a comforting hand on hers, "you never needed to before."

With a brief smile he continued, "my mom's had an arrangement with The Blue Rose for about a decade, I think. They keep backpacks on hand, and a few members of the kitchen staff delay any other orders they have to quickly pack a bag of food to go with. Like the one Olly brought you. They know seconds and minutes can be a matter of life and death - and let's face it, the rich and famous won't hurt having to wait five more minutes for their overpriced food, right?" Jon winked jokingly at her.

"Right," she snickered. In a more serious tone she marvelled, "Lyanna Stark - what a legend."

Publicly Jon Snow's mother had never acknowledge the existence of the rumours surrounding her past, but here her eldest son sat admitting the truth. Daenerys was surprised by the level of trust he put in her.

"She's the toughest cookie I know." Jon had a proud smile plastered on his handsome face that she was itching to touch again. "Then a few years later she met Arthur, had Arya, then Rickon, and here we are."

"That simple, huh?"

"That simple."

Jon sat an arm's length from her, smiling softly, his enticing eyes drawing her in and telling her things she wasn't ready to name.

In a silly attempt to escape she hurried over to the kitchen nook, "you want some more tea?"

"Sure," he smirked, "you make a mean cuppa."

Daenerys handing him a mug of steaming hot tea. "Ready for more questions?"

"Hit me!"

"Why is Rickon living with you?"

"Ha! Funny you should ask." Jon was shaking with laughter, "the sneaky little rascal."

"What? Why?" Daenerys couldn't help grinning at his reaction.

"Arya was going off to University in Braavos, and mom and dad's work were beginning to require both of them to travel more, so they'd broached the idea of sending Rickon to boarding school as a way to give him a base of sorts."

Daenerys nodded attentively, it made sense Lyanna and Arthur didn't want to or couldn't bring their teenage son along with them everywhere.

"The clever box that he is figured out that it all coincided with me leaving the Night's Watch, thus he 'only' needed to persuade mom and dad to let him move in with me and it'd all be sorted."

"'only' needed to persuade Lyanna Stark and Arthur Dayne?!" Daenerys nearly fell of the sofa from laughter. "Oh gods, the level of confidence."

"Confidence thy name is Rickon Stark."

"How did he manage?"

"He didn't," Jon snickered. "Davos did, reminding them he and Marya already lived in the apartment the floor below mine."

That had Daenerys sit up, "—but who's Davos to you and your family?"

"For years he travelled with mom and I as my tutor. Backstage at theatres, on location for movies, on set in King's Landing for everyone's favourite tv series."

Daenerys couldn't help giggle at the last part.

"Davos was always with me even after Arya and Rickon were born and mom wouldn't be with me as much as she used to. So, him telling mom and dad he was willing to sign up for another round so to speak, they knew what they'd get."

"May I just say I love how you call Arthur your dad."

"Well, he is," Jon replied with a light shrug. "Arthur and Davos are the closest I'll ever come to having actual, real, wholesome father figures in my life. So that's how I think of them."

"Do you know who your father is, by blood, I mean?", Daenerys carefully ventured.

"I do," he sneered before elaborating. "A married scumbag who got furious with my mom the second she told him she was pregnant, and then instantly dismissed her when she refused to get an abortion. Asshole!"

"..wow.."

"The worst thing is that somewhere out there I have siblings walking around. If they know about me they've never made any attempt to contact me, and if they don't know about me then I don't want to be the one who rips their world apart."

It was clear to Daenerys that Jon had dismissed the possibility, but there was a corner of his heart aching from the uncertainty.

"..yeah, I can't imagine how I'd feel if a stranger showed up at my door like 'hi, I'm your long lost brother that you dad had with another woman on the side decades ago'. Like wtf?!"

"You should use that mocking tone more; it suits you."

"Does it now?"

"Not as good as my shirt though but it's up there."

Daenerys froze. Did he just say what she thinks he did. If so, was he implying what she thought he was. Her mind was racing.

"I'm sorry, Daenerys. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't think." Jon moved to distance himself.

"No," she gasped reaching for his hand. "Don't back away. Please."

Jon rewarded her with a shy smile. "Daenerys, I promise nothing will happen without both of us consenting to it."

She felt another alarm bell go off in her head.

** JON **

"Who hurt you?" she asked fiercely.

Jon shook his head dismissively. He didn't want to talk about it. He was still embarrassed.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me, just..how old were you?"

"I was a teenager."

Her eyes turned dark like aubergine and her little nostrils flared. This was a side of Daenerys he hadn't see before, and Jon was grateful that her anger wasn't directed at him.

"Older or younger than Rickon?"

Head hung in shame he muttered, "same."

"No. Don't do that," her voice so soft and warm it melted away the ache in his heart. Daenerys sat on her knees in front of him, tenderly caressing his face with her small hands. Her eyes held no judgement - only compassion and understanding. "You're innocent in this, Jon. You hear me? Innocent."

He nodded with eyes burning from unshed tears.

Daenerys shuffled a bit on the sofa before she found a way to sit which would accommodate both of them: One foot on the floor while the other leg was resting on one of Jon's.

"Come here, sweetie." She motioned with her arms for him to get a hug.

Jon leaned in resting his head on her chest.

"Just let it out. You're safe here."

With that, Jon couldn't hold back the flood anymore. He sobbed like a baby. He cried for all the hurt and pain and abuse, all the embarrassment and shame he'd been carrying for years.

No one apart from his family had ever told him he was safe, let alone made him feel like it. Not until Daenerys. Jon didn't know how she'd done it, all that mattered to him in this moment was the love and comfort he felt there in her embrace.

He wasn't sure if he'd dosed off because when he came to the flames in the fire were dying out. He and Daenerys were laying down on the sofa - him still resting his head on her chest and her playing lightly with his hair.

She must've sensed he was awake because she started speaking quietly into the dark.

"My dad became very ill when I was a little girl. Don't remember him out of the bed to be honest. My mom and brother would place me in bed next to him. He'd always hold me close and tell me stories about dragons, talking lions and magic wolves." Jon felt her chuckle. "He'd always lean his forehead against mine and whisper the stories to me like he was sharing incredibly important secrets with me."

"Maybe he was."

"Yes." Daenerys brushed a lose curl off his forehead. "He's the reason I wanted to be a writer. He sowed the seeds to all these amazing worlds in my head, and I thought if the stories could help me, maybe they could help other kids too who are in need of a safe place to escape to - imaginary or not."

"I think that's a really good reason, and I'm sure you're helping more kids than you know."

"Thank you." Jon could tell without looking that she was blushing.

"Tell me more about yourself, please."

"What's there to tell? I'm a small town girl living the big city life."

Jon chuckled at the blasé way she'd answered that. "Ok, so tell me about your family. You mentioned your mom and brother."

"My brother Rhae lives down in Dorne with his wife and two teenage kids. There's about same age difference between Rhae and I as between you and Rickon I think. So I've been an aunt most of my life."

"Cool aunt D?"

He felt as much as heard her cute little giggle. "Not so sure about that, but they do like the books I've had published so I guess that's something."

"Managing to create anything that teenagers like is always a win if you ask me."

"Rickon's a fan too, did you know that? He was so cute this morning when he asked if I'd sign his copies of my books."

Jon snorted. "He asked me if I thought it was ok for him to ask you, and I told him not to bother you, that he could ask you some other time. I guess an hour or two later is technically 'some other time'."

Daenerys laughed underneath him, "he's a very clever young man."

"Yeah, he keeps me on my toes that's for sure." Jon chuckled along with Daenerys. "That's actually one of the reasons I enjoy having him around. We get to catch up with each other and get to know each other. He was just a little kid when I left for the Night's Watch, and mom and dad were still living in Starfall back then."

"What about Arya?"

"She's a tough cookie like our mom. She doesn't need an older brother - except for when she does, you know."

"Yup, know that feeling all too well."

"Well, her and I have a couple of rituals, and when possible we've kept at them weekly even when I was in the army and now when she's off at uni."

"Aww that's sweet."

"Wait till you hear what they entail then you might think otherwise," he laughingly warned.

Daenerys gasped, "ooh, do tell."

"We read each other nighttime stories from imaginary books."

"Uhh??"

"We make up a title of a book that doesn't exist and then we read each other a chapter. One week I read, next week Arya etc. until the end of the book. We even keep track of chapter and pages numbers."

"You mean the imaginary page number of the imaginary chapter of the imaginary books?" Daenerys asked sceptically.

"Yup! Last year we read the classic Christmas tale of "Santa and the Spanking Elves", and we're currently reading 'The Young Wizard & the Ladies of the Night'."

Jon shot up to give Daenerys space to breathe - she was curling up with laughter beneath him.

Between fits of laughter and gasps for air she managed to get a few words out, "I haven't met Arya, but gods I already think she's fantastic."

"That she is."

Having calmed down a bit Daenerys looked at him expectantly, "and the other ritual? You said a couple of them."

"Oh no, that's best saved for later."

Daenerys pouted.

"Nope, not going to work me with me, young lady."

"You think I'm young?" She battered her eyelashes.

"Neither is that. Now back to you - only fair you tell me about your family and still haven't heard about your mom. So get on with it."

Daenerys huffed but couldn't keep the smile of her face, "you're no fun, mister."

"I seem to recall you've have plenty of laughs the past 30 hours or so."

"True." She nippled on her lower lip with her teeth looking up at him pensively. "Is it ok if I want you to come back down here?"

Jon looked down at them; she had one leg pulled up, the other resting on the floor and him between hovering over her.

He couldn't help smirk when we asked, "oh Daenerys, what would your mother think if she walked in the door to find her daughter in such a compromising position?"

"Hopefully she'd turn around without a word and let us get on with our business."

Jon bellowed out a laugh. "Sounds like a woman I'd like to meet."

"I'm sure you will in time." Her eyes were shining brightly, sending him messages he was afraid to misinterpret. "By the way I asked you last night to call me Dany."

"Tell me again," he replied huskily caressing her nose with the tip of his own.

Once again her small hands were on his bearded cheeks. "Call me Dany," she whispered.

They were so close he needed only tip his head slightly and their lips would touch.

"Dany, I'm scared," he confessed.

"I know. Whatever you decide, Jon, I'm here."

He closed his eyes and decided to pull the plug on all the voices screaming in his head.

Jon tipped his head slightly and in a feather-light touch his lips met hers. The softness of her lips drawing him in, wanting more of her sweetness.

Daenerys whimpered beneath him. A small eager hand travelled from his cheek to his hair to his neck, pulling him closer.

They tongues did a dance of their own. Jon was holding himself up on his underarms, hands itching to touch Daenerys but the warning voices couldn't be kept at bay much longer.

He pulled back, gasping, feeling intoxicated. He shook his head lightly.

"You're not dreaming, Jon, unless I am too." Daenerys smiled up at him with a look of wonder in her eyes. "I'm right here and you're safe."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the shirt above her heart, then laid his head back to rest on her chest.

"Want to go to the bedroom?"

"Any specific plans in mind?" Even without looking Jon could tell she was smirking.

"Only plan I have in mind is to not fall off a sofa two consecutive nights."

"Is that what that noise was?!"

Jon shot up. "Yes!"

"Oh," she giggled, "sorry."

"You don't notice me missing at your side, but when Ghost moved this morning, you whined in your sleep and reached an arm out towards him." Jon shook his head in disbelief, chuckling. "Wow, well I guess I'll just go sleep outside and you can enjoy a furry, wet and dirty sleep-buddy instead."

Daenerys was back to laughing. Jon had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed the sound of her laughter - so free and light.

"Alright, let's go to bed little miss giggles." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So..this was meant to be a one-shot, but since my sis knows I haven't been at my best lately (for a while actually) I received firm instructions to not stress or overwhelm myself. Being me I always listen to instructions *cough cough* - ok so well, I did in this case. So sis, you're getting one part of your gift today and 2nd (and last) part by the end of the week? Fingers crossed.


End file.
